How I Met My Wife
by JimNaEun
Summary: She was a former prostitute and a former slave. She joined the guild, Because of my help. This is my point of view on how I met my lovely wife, Erza Scarlet. GRAYZA. Dedicated to PBBMK on tumblr. Base on the song "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman.


Author's note: This is based of Gray's POV. It is based by a real life situation.

Since I'm going to tell you a secret, please don't tell anyone about this! Especially to her! Erza Scarlet… I met this girl 25 years ago. She is now my wife and we are now living happily with three children. When I was 10, I was with my best friend, Cana and with Wakaba and Macao. We used to go to a bar but Cana and I weren't drinking duh, we just ordered some appropriate snacks until we saw a slave girl, actually, a prostitute with Scarlet hair with an eyepatch on her right eye. I saw her sadness in her eyes as she started pole dancing. I felt bad for her so I decided to talk to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I said with concerned face.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said depressingly.

"You can sit next to me." I said and let her sit next to me.

So we talked about her life as a former slave and how brutal her life was, She starts to cry and I asked her something.

"What is your name?" I blushed a bit as I wiped her tears.

"Erza… Erza Scarlet…" She said.

 _Scarlet…_ I thought.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. Nice to meet you!" I smiled.

"Nice to meet you… Ah!" She said shockingly.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"Your guild mark…" She pointed at my chest.

"Oh this! I was wondering you could join us. I mean, in our guild… We... treat each other like a real… Family… You know…" I said embarrassingly.

"I… I can't leave here." Erza shudders.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." I winked at her.

Then one day along with Cana, Wakaba and Macao, I helped her escape and let her join in Fairy Tail. She was a bit happy. And 8 years later, when I was 18 and she was 19, she was captured by Jellal, a childhood friend of hers that broke her heart. I grew hatred for him as time passed by. But when we had her back, I was at the room and decided to take care of her. A few minutes later, Erza asked me something, "Gray…"

"Y-yeah?" I stutter.

"About what Simon said earlier, is that true?" she looked at me questioningly.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"About your fight with Fukuro earlier and declaring your feelings for me…" She blinks.

"Uh… I kind of had… a thing… for you… since we… we're… kids." I blushed and look away.

"Really?" Erza smiled.

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"If you really mean it… I have to tell you something." She breathes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Gray, you know I was a former slave and prostitute so I don't wanted it to be that way. I fell in love with him once when he and I are kids but… It turned out wrong. I hope you can understand my scenario." Erza sighed.

"I do understand. I know just how you feel about this. I am willing to protect you, I am going to save your heart, I'm going to make you breakthrough that armor and help you open up to me. I love you, I really mean it." I held her hand.

"I guess I can rely on you after all." She winks at me.

"Really?" I blinked.

"We've been friends for a pretty long time Gray, I guess this is the right time to say it." Erza sits down at the bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm allowing you to court me." She places her hands on the top of my hand. "You've been helping me a lot and I guess I have to return the favor." She added.

"I get it. So, we're dating?" I stared at her.

"Yes. We are." She smiled.

A few years at our stay in at Tenroujima, it was night and I decided to talk to Juvia about her feelings towards me.

"Gray-sama, what is it?" Juvia asks.

"I just wanted to talk about… Your feelings towards me." I sighed.

 _Is Gray-sama going to confess to me?_ Juvia thought.

"Ah! Yes, Gray-sama?" Juvia blushed and blinked confusingly.

"I'm sorry." I said sadly.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia looks down and cries.

"I want to talk to you about someone… I care about…For a long time now." I place my arm on her back to comfort her.

"Who?" Juvia said softly.

"It's… Erza." I shudder.

"Erza-san?" Juvia looks up at me.

"Yes, we've been friends for a long time now…" I said. "And I have a thing for her since we we're kids. I always see her cry and being along all the time since we we're young." I blushed.

"That's…" Juvia looks down again.

"What?" I said.

"That's so cute!" Juvia grinned.

"Are you?" I asked.

"You must find a way to win her heart!" Juvia declares.

"Uh…" I blinked twice confusingly.

"Gray-sama, please take care of Erza-san." She left happily and breathes in the air, feeling motivated and relieved about our talk.

I just grinned and heard a voice behind me.

"So, you talked to her?" I saw my beautiful girl, standing behind me.

"Yeah. I did." I smiled.

"I see. She was happy after all." Erza hugged me.

"Yeah, she is." I hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Gray, I have something to tell you." She looks at me happily.

"What is it?" I smirked.

"I… Love you…" she blushes embarrassingly.

I blushed as red as her hair.

"Gray?" Erza looks up at me.

"You do?" I asked.

"I do." She smiles.

I paused for a few seconds and I kissed her. Erza was surprised at this but she kissed back and we fell to the ground made out. I removed her top as she removes mine. I suck and kissed her neck as she grabs my hair, leaving a few hickeys and love bites. It was sweet as I place tender kisses going to her breast, it was so intense and she scratches my back. Gosh! I didn't know that Erza was this wild! I sucked at her breast and she arches her back.

"A-aahh…" She responds, moaning endlessly.

I smirked as I went down slowly, kissing her going lower as I removed her shorts and hear her pleasurable groans, she was blushing furiously that made me turn on even more as I kissed her stomach and removed her panties slowly. I inhaled her scent, she smelled like strawberries. I put my hands on her thighs, Erza covered her face with her hands and closed her legs. I went up again, and removed her hands to see her beautiful face.

"You are beautiful." I said and we kissed hotly and intensely.

"G-gray…" She stammers.

"I'll be gentle. I promise." I stared at her.

She began to blush more furiously than she usually had.

"I want to taste you baby." I whispered hotly as I place my hands at her silky thighs.

She opens her legs and hesitates.

"Don't hesitate." I whispered once more.

She nods and I place her right leg at my shoulder as I kissed her thighs. She closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure as she moans with no end that turned me on. I looked at her so wet, womanhood and draw my face closer to it, I stared it for a while, mesmerized from the beautiful flower I'm seeing. I started to lick her clitoris sensually, I heard her moans turning into shrieks as I did it slowly.

"Omg!" She shrieks.

I smirked as I continued, placing fast tender kisses while giving her what she deserves. As I stopped,

"Do you want the intense part of this session?" I grinned sultrily.

She nods.

I widened her legs even more as I place my tongue inside her beautiful flower. I heard her gasps, screams and cries of pleasure as she grabs my hair and hugs her legs around my head.

"KYA!" Erza screams.

I started to lick inside fastly and bite her clit softly, making me turn her on easily. I wanted to give her more, so I increased the pressure and went deeper and deeper as I f*ck her senslessly.

"It feels so good!" She moans.

She tasted like strawberries. She was crying screams as she was going to explode, I feel her juices coming out and I started to suck on it, drinking all of it out, she pants as I removed my boxers, showing my member to her.

"Are you sure?" I asked sultrily.

"Yes!" She shrieks.

I moved up and down to pleasure her a bit. She gasps as I inserted my member inside her beautiful flower,

 _She's so tight... Perfect._ I thought.

She bucks her hips and it was the time that I pushed deeper, as she lets out a sexy and plessurable groan. I kissed her lucious lips softly and played with her tongue battling for dominance, as I continued to f*ck her endlessly. Erza hugged me as she moans nonstop, pleading me to go harder, deeper and faster. I obeyed as I intensify the thrust to give what she needed.

"More! More... Please, Gray?" She said adorably.

"Are you sure, you're going to get..." I said concernly.

"I'd prefer being the one who loves me back." She cries.

So I obeyed her, I started to go forward and fuller. More intense than before. Erza started wrenching cries of pleasure, not feeling any pain.

"Don't stop." She pants.

And I didn't. And a few minutes later, I feel something was going to explode.

"Together." She said.

And we explode together, combining our love juices as it scatters the ground. I placed a blanket on us to keep warm but I'm still inside her as she hugs me tighter.

"I love you." She touches my chest.

"I love you too." I kissed her forehead.

And we sleeped together in the beautiful slumber night that came to us, feeling happy, satisfied, a bit exhausted but it was worth it. It was worth it meeting her.

 _ **Why was it worth is for me?**_

Because of our eternal love that would surround us is our kind of relationship, and thanks to our three children, our relationship grew stronger and more safe. And that was the story on how I met my wife,

 _Erza Scarlet._


End file.
